


Art For "This Is Our Sanctuary"

by afteriwake



Category: Crossing Lines, Grey's Anatomy, Marvel Cinematic Universe, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A banner and wallpaper for "This Is Our Sanctuary" by Taste_is_Sweet & darkmoore.





	Art For "This Is Our Sanctuary"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/gifts), [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This is Our Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455886) by [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore), [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> Fanart was made for WIP Big Bang. I listed all the fandoms in the fic though the graphics do not represent all of the fandoms used.


End file.
